


Beast of Katolis

by ThirstyChiken



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Beast of Katois AU, More tags in the future, Werewolf AU, Werewolf!Viren, character turned werewolf, viren's wife appears for a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23617120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirstyChiken/pseuds/ThirstyChiken
Summary: No one in Katolis doesn't like walking late at night, especially during the full moon. Everyone here knows the legend of the monster that hides in the shadows, waiting for an innocent victim. Huge, bigger than a mountain bear, its sharp teeth and claws will break through any armor, and its eyes and nose give it prey wherever it is. And it's all true, Viren gives you his word on it. He had seen it, and this description was not even slightly exaggerated.
Kudos: 2





	Beast of Katolis

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't get Werewolf!Viren idea out of my head so there it is. Might be more chapters in future

No one in Katolis doesn't like walking late at night, especially during the full moon. Everyone here knows the legend of the monster that hides in the shadows, waiting for an innocent victim. Huge, bigger than a mountain bear, its sharp teeth and claws will break through any armor, and its eyes and nose give it prey wherever it is. And it's all true, Viren gives you his word on it. He had seen it, and this description was not even slightly exaggerated. That night, he miraculously survived, only to live out the rest of his life in the curse. 

That beast has not been seen or heard of in the past few years. Maybe he finally fell into the hands of a successful hunter, maybe he died of old age, or maybe he just left, knowing that he could keep a replacement, that he would continue his legend.

Trying to find salvation, the young wizard read and studied many books, but found that the only cure for his grief in inaccessible Xedia is the place of the Moonshadow elves.

Taming the inner monster was achieved with hard work and a small amount of black magic. He no longer loses control of himself after the transformation, although this process is still painful for him. This is pain throughout the body, tearing and instantly restoring muscles, breaking and changing bones, unbearable agony that makes you want to cry and scream at the top of your voice. And while black magic helped, it also made the whole process even worse.

Viren managed to keep this terrible secret until his wife found out about it. She didn't like the idea of him doing black magic, and now this ... this finally pushed her to the decision to leave. No matter how much he said that everything was under control, that he hadn't killed any innocent people, that he was still him, even under that animal skin - nothing could change her mind. Not that he was too upset by her disappearance from his life, but it was a bitter reminder of what a monster he was in the eyes of other people, and it hurt his heart more than that fatal wound from the beast. Needless to say, after that, he made sure that no one found out who he was.


End file.
